1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup optical system and an image pickup apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with slimming of a portable telephone and a portable terminal, or a notebook-size personal computer, a camera module in which, a length of an optical system in an optical axial direction is reduced to the utmost limit has been sought. Moreover, with the advancement of technology related to an image pickup element in recent years, and with increasing needs of the market, an increase in a size of an image pickup element, and an increase in the number of pixels have been progressing. With such progress, a lens having a high resolution has been sought. In order to fulfill the need, a single-focus optical system which includes five aspheric lenses has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication Nos. 2007-264180, 2010-048996, 2011-095513, 2010-262270, and 2011-232772).